Love Overcoming Tragedy
by Kristen3
Summary: A week after David is born, he must have life-saving surgery. How can Daphne deal with a thing like that at what should be the happiest time in her life? One-shot, mostly fluff.


**Author's Note: **I'm sure none of this is medically accurate, but I didn't think anyone would mind. It was just one of those ideas that wouldn't go away, hehe!

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Daphne asked, turning to her husband in panic.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Niles assured her.

Daphne wanted so much to be comforted by his words. But she knew he didn't really know what was going on in the operating room. It had all happened so fast. David's birth had been perfectly normal, except for the part where Daphne gave birth in a vet's office. But once she and the baby were taken to the hospital, the doctors found that he had a very small hole in his heart. He wound up needing open-heart surgery. Here they were, waiting for news on their week-old baby.

Niles was worried about David, too, of course. But his heart broke even more for his wife. She had loved their son from the moment he was born. It was clear to everyone that mother and son had a special bond.

It just wasn't fair, Daphne thought. Giving birth and finally becoming a mum should've been the happiest moment of her life. But that joy was short-lived. Everything had fallen apart in almost no time. Even Martin and Ronee were reluctant to take their honeymoon after hearing the news, but Niles and Daphne insisted that they go on their trip as planned. Someone in this family should be allowed to be happy.

Now, as they sat in the waiting room, with nothing to do but stare at each other, both Niles and Daphne almost wished they'd asked for company. But it was too late now.

The silence in the room was interrupted by a doctor clearing his throat. "You two are waiting for news on David Crane, right?"

Daphne stood at once. "How is he?"

The doctor smiled. "He's fine. The surgery went well. We apologize for the long wait, but we wanted to get him ready. You can see him now, if you like." Daphne nodded vigorously. "Follow me," the doctor said, laughing.

They followed him to a NICU. There, in an incubator, was the baby. Daphne felt herself relax at the sight of him.

"You have quite a remarkable baby," the doctor informed them. "We almost thought we'd lose him, but he fought back. He apparently wants to live."

"Thank you, doctor," Niles replied.

Daphne immediately walked over to where David lay. "Can I hold him?"

The doctor hesitated a moment. Babies usually weren't allowed to be held so soon after surgery. But something in the way Daphne looked at her newborn son made him give in. "All right." The doctor quickly unhooked David's monitors, then lifted him to hand him over to his mother.

Niles looked at his wife and child. He knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful. From the beginning, he knew Daphne would be a great mother. No one cared about others the way she did.

Daphne loved the way, even while he was asleep, David seemed to relax in her arms. She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but she thought she saw him sigh slightly as he slept. "Niles, I think he knows I'm his mum!"

"Of course he does, my love." Niles walked over to where his wife stood. "Babies are very perceptive. They know when someone loves them."

"I never thought I could love someone this much," Daphne said. "I know David's just a baby, but I can't imagine me life without him."

Even the doctor couldn't help getting emotional. "You won't have to. Now that we've fixed his heart, David should go on to have a normal life. He'll have to be careful, of course, but he should be fine."

Niles looked over at Daphne and saw she was too absorbed in their son to react, so he walked over to the doctor. "Thank you," he said, shaking the man's hand. "You don't know what this means to my family."

The doctor nodded. "We like saving children's lives, especially when they're so young and innocent." He watched as Daphne continued to kiss David's small face. "I think maybe it's time to put the baby down," he said gently, walking over to wear Daphne stood.

Daphne looked at him. After what she'd been through today, she never wanted to let David go. But she knew that wasn't possible. "All right," she finally said with a sigh. "Goodbye, David. Your daddy and I love you so much." She kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I promise, we'll take very good care of him," the doctor said, as he returned David to the incubator. "Your baby's going to be just fine."

"Thank you again, doctor," Niles said, taking Daphne's hand.

"My pleasure," the doctor replied, nodding as they walked out of the room.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, Daphne turned to her husband and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Niles looked at her, amazed that even when it was clear she'd been crying, she still managed to look beautiful. "What for?"

"I couldn't have gotten through any of this without you," Daphne replied. "I've been so worried about David, but you stayed by my side throughout the whole thing. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, you're welcome," Niles said. "But you really don't have to thank me. I love you, and I made a promise a long time ago to do everything I can to help you and be there for you."

"As long as I live, I'll never understand how I didn't realize sooner how sweet you are," Daphne said, smiling. "I hope David grows up to be just like you."

"My love, David is already like me in one way."

Daphne looked at him, not understanding at all what he meant.

"David loves you. I felt the same way the first time I saw you."

Smiling once again, Daphne kissed her husband. "Thank you. Let's go home now. I'm so glad David's going to be all right, because I know he has a father who's got a lot to teach him."

Niles couldn't help smiling to himself as he pictured helping David grow up and learn everything he needed to know. But he knew there was one thing his son already understood: how special his mother was.

**The End**


End file.
